favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Bicine
Bicine (ビシン Bishin?) is one of the employees of Cryasse Corporation, where he work as a customer specialist of the Azababu branch office. In episode 32, he was revealed to be a fairy. Info *Season:Hugtto! Pretty Cure *Age:15 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Mahogany *Hair Color:Light Gray *Homeland:Cryasse Corporation *First Appearance:Episode 23 (Cameo), Episode 25 (Major Appearance) *Theme Color:Dark Blue *Voice Actor:Satomi Arai History Origins In the past he along with Restore and Harriham Harry, used to be part of a clan of hamster and squirrel like fairies named Harihari Clan from Harihari Township in the future timeline, and the three of them were close friends. Unfortunately, a mysterious but deadly disease soon swept the clan, and Bicine was among the rest of the infected villagers. Desperate for a cure, he and his two friends (who were the only ones spared from infection of the epidemic) joined Cryasse Corporation which also gave them human forms, only to be fooled and had their hometown burnt in a fire. It is possible that he was healed offscreen but as Harry left, he presumably felt betrayed and developed an unhealthy obsession towards Harry, hoping to retrieve the latter back to his side. Recruited He was locked in a cell of the Corporation for his ferocity. Restore release him to help against the Cures and hired to work for Cryasse. Confronting the Cures and Capturing Harry He and Harry were formerly friends who both got scouted in Cryasse by George Cry. He then forcefully transformed Harry into a monstrous beast by breaking Harry's gold chain, in an effort to destroy the Cures. However, thanks to Homare Kagayaki who managed to calm Harry down, his plan was foiled. He later tried to attack Cure Étoile but failed as Harry protected her, yet before his departure he told Harry that he wouldn't give up on pursuing him. Capturing Cure Etoile and Harry During the attack of the VR Headgear Oshimaida, which projected some of Harry's memories and thoughts through a fairy tale called "The Little Mermaid", Bicine recognized a woman veiled in white, who seems to be the one Harry truly loves, within the simulation. This caused him to burst into a fit of rage, as he assumed that she was gone prior to the series but he couldn't accept how she still stands within his heart. Getting furious and jealous at her for "stealing" Harry, Bicine tried to scratch her face despite her being a VR image. However, Homare, who was also in the simluation, transforms into Cure Etoile and defeated him. After he returned to his office upon failure, he soon revealed his true hamster form, and started wailing hysterically in Restore's arms. Tempted By George Cry He was heartbroken over the fact that Restore was sick and inside a capsule with the other hamsters (assumed in the other capsule tanks) as well as Harry's leave, believing that everyone he cared had abandoned him. This led to him to be tempted and tricked by George who abetted him to join the plan of stopping time so as to make everything stay the same forever. Appearance He is a young boy with pale skin, with mahogany eyes and small red spots around him. His hair is light gray with a bob style.On his neck he wears a scarf similar to the tail of a gray wolf.Wear a blue jumpsuit with zippers around. As a footwear, he wears blue boots that reach near his waist, his ankles have handcuffs and he uses a jacket on top. His hands are covered in bandages and he has sharp black nails. In his fairy form, he is cream colored and has a long tail that is grey at the tip. He has red markings under his eyes and blush marks on his cheeks. He wears a red sweater, as well as a small pearl earring on his right ear. Personality During his first interaction with the cures, Bicine was shown to have a great obsession towards Harry, even claiming that Harry was his and only one. This obsession was empathized further when he attacks Etoile out of rage due to her saving Harry. These traits made him seen as a yandere. He's also shown to be sarcastic and ruthless, as he uses his Togepower to break Harry's gold chain (which seems to act as a seal given by Harry's rescuer before the series events), letting Harry's monster self to resurface and run wild. During the later fights against the Cures, Bicine's desires for Harry seems to accumulate even further, calling the Cures "lame", even wanting to turn Harry back to his feral self. He shows a vulnerable side as he reverts back into his hamster form and he cries in Listol's arms in his hamster form after his failure to bring Harry back. Abilities Like his colleagues, he can call forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words "Hope for tomorrow, begone! Negative Wave!" (明日への希望よ消えろ!ネガティブウェーブ! Asu e no kibō yo kiero! Negatibu Uēbu!?). He can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words "I'm ordering you! Mou-Oshimaida!" (はっちゅう!オシマイダー! Hacchū! Mou-Oshimaidā!?). Etymology His Japanese name comes from "backup/spares" and "civet". Trivia *He shares his voice actress with Magic Crystal from Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. **It is possibly that owing to his voice, many fans initially mistook him as a female. *An interesting note is that despite being a hamster fairy, he actually bears more resemblance to civets, judging by his long bushy tail. *Among the three fairies that appeared in HUGtto! Pretty Cure, he is considered as the youngest. Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Mascot Category:Former Antagonist Category:Cryasse Corporation